


Graduation

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles AU - Fandom, One Direction (Band), One Direction AU - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Harry, Fluff, Graduation, Harry is a woman, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fem harry, harry styles au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets distracted before taking Bess to her uni graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

"Baby you look so fucking cute! My little Historian, I’m so proud of you Baby!" She blushes, walking out of our room, wearing black pants that are basically leggings made of trouser material, a white shirt with tiny swallows all over it similar to the tattoos on my chest, I wonder if that’s why she chose it? She has the sleeves of her shirt rolled back over the ¾ sleeves of her black blazer, and has used a black hair bow as a bow-tie resulting in unhealthily high levels of adorableness. Topping it all off of course with her favourite pair of Doc Martens. She looks so dapper. I can’t take my eyes off her. I feel bad now that I haven’t really got anything nice to wear to compliment her.

“I so don’t want to go,” she huffs, “I wish we could just stay home. I fucking hate things with people.” I can’t help but laugh at how cute she looks all dressed up and pouting like a child. 

“I know baby, but you can’t miss your graduation, it won’t be that bad I promise. I’ll be with you the whole time. You won’t even have to talk to anyone, and if things get too much we can always go outside for a breather ok? Just let me know if you’re getting overwhelmed, ok?” She stares at her shoes, “Promise?” She nods, still pouting.

I can’t take this, she’s killing me with her cuteness! I lean down and take her pouty lips between mine, before parting them with my tongue, searching her mouth. As soon as her lips part, she teases me by flicking her tongue quickly against mine letting me enjoy the familiar taste of her mouth only for a second before retreating back. I groan, bringing my hands up to tangle in her hair, and deepening the kiss. She giggles at my frustration and gives in, matching my every move with her lips and her tongue. Unf! I can’t get enough of her, I wish we didn’t have to go out, but we really can’t miss her graduation though after everything she’s through to actually complete her degree. It’s taking every ounce of my willpower to stop myself from picking her up, taking her to bed, and having my wicked way with her. I force myself to pull away from her beautiful lips, while I still can, and chuckle when she whines at the loss of contact and pouts again. She’s killing me!

“We need to head off baby or we’ll be late.” I have to force myself to look away from her lips and open the door for her, before heading down to the car.


End file.
